


Morning Tea

by devastating



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Claude von Riegan Needs a Hug, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Mentioned Lysithea von Ordelia, Trans Sylvain Jose Gautier, kinda??, no beta we die like Glenn, that’s not relevant to the fic but i want everyone to know that he is, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devastating/pseuds/devastating
Summary: He wouldn’t make breakfast for him, he knows better than to do something like that for someone that by all means, should stay on the casual side of things, but at least some tea wouldn’t be so bad he figures. It’s been a long time since he’s run out of the good blends though, so all he can offer is the try and true chamomile and that’s all.The morning after Lysithea’s party, Claude wakes up to someone in bed with him. And all Claude can think is that, it really shouldn’t be so hard to be normal about this.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 20





	Morning Tea

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a whole big fic that i had planned but then I never finished it and so this has just been sitting on my drafts for _months_. So i cut some extra stuff out of if and figured it works well as a one shot. Maybe one day I’ll post a full fledge Claudevain fic but alas, today you get this off beat fluff thing (not really fluff fluff but yah know)
> 
> Also wow me writing in another POV that isn’t Sylvain? Dont worry folks its only because this is my love letter to that crusty ginger

Claude wakes up the next day pleasantly sore and dazed. The arm laying over waist is loose and the chest pressed to his back is searing hot in a way he never really thought he would appreciate. He remembers everything from the night before clearly. Remembers Lysithea’s birthday. Remembers the booze and the fiery red enigma that trailed after him, but more specifically, he remembers what happened after he left the bar. Embarrassment washes through him at just how desperate he had been for the man behind him. At how he couldn’t bring himself to make the man leave despite knowing that would have been in their best interest. He sighs shifting to look behind him, unsurprised to find Sylvain still asleep behind him. His carefully tousled hair now a mess of curls that defy gravity. He’s tempted to lean forward and kiss him, to touch him and have the older man brand him with his touches again and again. He pushes that down though, pushes it down as far as he can before sneaking out of his bed. 

It’s late already, he can tell just by how quiet the city is outside of his window. Or maybe that’s due to the cloud covered sky that will surely let loose a rain storm no one will enjoy. Claude yawns, scratching at the back of his neck as he walks into his kitchen. Filling up a kettle of water and putting it to boil before scavenging through his fridge. It’s empty, has been for weeks now. The only thing inside is a couple of beers and some week old pizza he needs to throw away. He knows his freezer is in an even worse condition so he doesn't bother checking that. At least he has some cookies to chew on in his pantry, it’ll be enough of a breakfast for him today he figures. 

The screeching from the kettle snaps him out of his thoughts as he curses quietly before moving the kettle off the fire. Moving around his kitchen to take a mug down to start making himself some tea before hesitating. Looking into his pantry before eventually taking out another mug to make tea for Sylvain as well. He wouldn’t make breakfast for him, he knows better than to do something like that for someone that by all means, should stay on the casual side of things, but at least some tea wouldn’t be so bad he figures. It’s been a long time since he’s run out of the good blends though, so all he can offer is the try and true chamomile and that’s all. 

He doesn’t know how the redhead takes his tea so he doesn’t do anything besides steep the leaves. Adding honey to his and then making himself comfortable on his couch and putting on the first documentary he finds. He should be studying. He should be doing his homework— but his brain can’t stop thinking about the night before or the man that’s still asleep in his room. That, and after three years of being in college, he’s come to learn that it’s okay to not focus solely on school some days because if he pushes himself too much, whatever class work he turns in will just be worse than if he had just waited to do it later. 

“Morning.” 

He looks up to find Sylvain groggily rubbing his eyes. He’s a mess from his bed head to his rumpled clothes, but regrettably, Claude can’t stop from thinking that he’s still as handsome as he had been the night before. He hums, forcing the fondness he feels to shrivel up inside of him, “there’s chamomile on the counter for you if you want. Sugar and honey next to it.” 

Sylvain nods, moving to the kitchen and Claude’s forced to peel his eyes away from the man and try his best to focus on what’s on the tv. Usually he finds enjoyment in documentaries, usually it’s the one thing that gives him comfort but things have been off for months now. Solitude finally breaking him down and turning him into a starved animal. So obviously now that Sylvain had shown him an ounce of attention, it’s all he can think about, medieval politics be damned. 

The couch dips as Sylvain sat down next to him, taking a sip of his tea as his eyes stayed glued to the screen. “Adrestian History?” 

“Yeah, it’s a series I’ve been watching. Good so far” he shrugged. The younger man hummed, taking another sip of his tea. “You’re a history major, right? I think I remember Annette saying that.” 

“Yea” he chuckled. “Not worth a damn in terms of getting a job but I’m planning on getting more than just a bachelors to be able to make a living,” Sylvain sighed.

“Planning on becoming a professor?” 

“Who knows honestly” Sylvain chuckled before looking over to him. “You?” 

“Pre-law.” 

The redhead whistles to that. “Ah you’re a masochist okay I see.” 

That earns the redhead a laugh from him. “No, I’m just not so kind hearted to be a doctor and don’t like math enough to be an engineer. Figured law was the best place for someone like me. The best place to actually make a difference where it matters.” 

“How noble” Sylvain purrs quietly before taking a sip. 

They stay quiet for a while, letting the narrator's voice fill the walls of his apartment as they drink their tea. Claude thinks he should bring out the cookies, maybe say something to fill the silence but he doesn’t even know what to say, much less what to do. It’s an odd feeling, he’s never been one to be awkward or shy but he figures that all things considered, there was no way to avoid this kind of thing. 

“I texted Felix when I got up” Sylvain finally breaks the silence, his voice calm and measured. “After he gets through his workout he’ll come over and pick me up, so no need for you to give me a ride or anything.” 

He hums, choosing to ignore the way his chest hollows, “alright. Sounds good.” 

He moves to put his mug on the table, placing it haphazardly besides Sylvain’s when he feels fingers touch his hip. Slow and teasing, sending bolts of electricity up his spine in a way that causes him to shiver. He’s usually not like this, he’s usually not so affected by a simple touch but it’s been months since anyone touched him, even longer since he let someone do it for longer than one simple night. 

The laugh that leaves his lips is more than just a little breathless. He turns to Sylvain, finding the same kind of heat that had been there the night before in his eyes and he can’t help but grin. “You can’t expect me to behave after looking at me like that” he whispers. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to.” 

Felix will later threaten to egg his and Sylvains home for making him wait in the parking lot for thirty minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to yell at me about how stupid Sylvain is, I’m on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/wrathiess)


End file.
